Light Fury
|Source = Franchise}} The Light Fury is a new dragon species and a close relative of the Night Fury that will appear in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Development Director Dean DeBlois describes the Light Fury’s role as a call to the wild for Toothless, who lacks many primal instincts regarding love and she will detach Toothless from human influence. Physical Appearance Light Furies greatly resemble Night Furies, but they are sleeker with lighter coloring and glimmering textures that include white, cream, and pink. They possess a long, single spine running down the center of their back and light blue eyes. They also have two pairs of ear-like appendages on the top of their heads and a pink-colored nose. Because it is a variant of the Night Fury and not the same species, there are differences. Toothless, the only known Night Fury, has very large scales covering his appendages, legs, and snout. The Light Fury does not show these traits. In addition, the Night Fury has ridges going along the middle of its head, whereas the Light Fury does not. On the sides of its head, the Light Fury has two fewer appendages than the Night Fury, and the head of the Night Fury is slightly longer. The mouth of the Light Fury is shorter, and it doesn't stretch as far across its face as the mouth of the Night Fury. This last trait, however, might just have to do with the personal traits of Toothless and the Unnamed Light Fury, and it may not have anything to do with the species. Unlike Night Furies, the wings of Light Furies are shorter with no sharp tips at their ends. They are glittery white in coloration and have strips of glittery light pink running down their wings. The tail flukes of the Light Furies are triangular in shape, white in color and shorter than the Night Furies’. They have two smaller triangular flukes just above the main ones, these are hard to notice. But just like Night Furies, Light Furies are unable to fly if one of these tail flukes is destroyed. Abilities Firepower Light Furies are capable of shooting explosive plasma blasts, which resemble the ones produced by Night Furies. It is very likely that the plasma produced by the two closely related species share the same chemical components. In the same respect, Light Furies have an amount of control over when their flame blasts explode in the air. Cloaking Light Furies possess the amazing ability of seemingly disappearing when they fly through the blasts of their fire. This is, in fact, a form of cloaking that occurs when their skin heats up, which causes their scales to have mirror-like qualities, allowing them to temporarily blend in with their surroundingsShaw-Williams, Hannah. (Date Published - Jun 30, 2018) How to Train Your Dragon 3 Interview: Director Dean DeBlois. ScreenRant.. Strength Light Furies are able to carry heavy objects, including humans and dragons that are larger than themselves. Behavior and Personality Just like Night Furies, Light Furies are very intelligent and very elusive. They seem to be sociable towards other Furies, but they can be aggressive when unknown humans interfere with them or their natural lifestyle. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Trivia *The fact that the Light Fury and Night Fury are related implies that dragons are members of 'families', like many animals in real life (I.E., caimans, alligators, and crocodiles are all related through the crocodilian family). *The Light Fury is the second dragon that resembles the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise owned by Seto Kaiba, with the first being the Snow Wraith. References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:Dragons Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Strike Class Category:Night Furies Category:Fast Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Dragon Subspecies